


Going Further in Fillory

by LeakingLlama



Series: The Queliot Texting Chronicles [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Dick Pics, Dom/sub, Eliot Waugh's Canonically Huge Dick, Established Relationship, Fanfiction, Fillorian peasant Quentin, Fillory (The Magicians), Gentle Dom Eliot Waugh, High King Eliot, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Quentin writes fanfic, Roleplay, Sexting, Sexual Fantasy, Sub Quentin Coldwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeakingLlama/pseuds/LeakingLlama
Summary: The boys are sexting when autocorrect happens and Eliot discovers a secret fantasy of Quentin's. Hint: It involves Fillory and High King Eliot. They let things play out...
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Series: The Queliot Texting Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713166
Comments: 17
Kudos: 89





	Going Further in Fillory

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first installment in a series of Queliot texting fics. Most of it will likely involve autocorrect for reasons. Stay tuned, kids. ;)

Q: Hey.

E: Hey there, sexy.

Q: [blush emoji]

E: What’s up?

Q: Um…

E: Um…?

Q: I mean funny you should ask…

Q: [eggplant emoji]

E: Oh…

E: I see…

E: I mean…I wish I could see…

E: Can I? See? ;)

Q:…

E: Is that a no?

Q: No, it’s not a no…just…gimme a minute…

…

Q: [solicited dick pic]

E: Fuck, Q, that’s nice, baby…

Q: Thanks. So are you going to return the favor?

E: Do you even need to ask that? I’m posing as we speak.

Q: Make it a good one ;)

E: Are you insinuating that I am even possible of taking a bad dick pic?

Q: Of course not, baby. Your dick is gorgeous and I want to be sucking it at all times.

E: Mmmm…now there’s a thought…maybe on bring-your-sub-to-work day…

Q: STFU.

E: Never! Stop being a brat.

Q: Never!

E: Ok…here you go…

E: [solicited dick pic]

Q: Fuck, El, that’s…Jesus, your dick is amazing.

E: Oh yeah? Tell me how amazing my dick is, sweetheart. Daddy wants to hear all about it.

Q: Fuckfuckfuck. Ok…I mean, I love how it feels in my mouth when I suck it.

E: Go on…

Q: It’s so big, El, and it’s so heavy in my mouth. Hits the back of my throat every time. Feels so damn good, baby.

E: Fuck, Q, are you touching yourself.

Q: Yes. Are you?

E: Mmmhmm, I sure am. Tell me what else you want to do with my cock.

Q: I want to get it nice and wet, then stroke you until you come all over me. All over my face. On my chest. I wanna see it go everywhere.

E: Shit, Q, yeah. What else?

Q: I want you inside me. I want you to fuck me so hard I forget my own name. I want you to bend me over like a desk or something.

E: A desk, huh?

Q: Or something…that is a good height for fucking me while you stand behind me. Shit, El, I want you to fuck me so fucking badly.

E: Yeah. Then what, baby?

Q: I want you to…cum inside me. Deep inside me. All of it.

E: Yeah, you want me to fill you?

Q: Fillory me up, baby.

E: Um…Q?

Q: fklhglioddiohi fucking autocorrect.

Q: I can’t type with one hand.

E: What are you writing that autocorrect changes things to “Fillory”?

…

Q: I just write a lot about Fillory, that’s all.

E: To whom?

Q: No one. I just…I write some Fillory fanfiction, ok?

E: OH. MY. GOD.

Q: SHUT UP, EL!

E: Omg wait. Ok so like…is it…

E: Explicit?

Q: No.

E: Yes it is.

Q: …

E: Ok so…do you ever…write yourself into these stories?

Q: No.

E: You totally do.

Q: Stop that.

E: Aww, baby, I think it’s cute.

Q: No, you’re making fun of me.

E: No I’m not. I swear. I think it’s hot.

Q:…

E: I’m serious!

Q: Yeah, my super-nerd obsession with writing Fillory porn is hot…ok…

E: Have you met me? Since when do I NOT find super-nerds obsessing over things hot?

Q: Ok but…

E: And it’s YOU, Q. Writing porn. I dgaf what kind of porn it is or where it takes place. It’s fucking hot, ok? Jesus, give yourself some credit.

…

Q: It’s just…one of those things that I don’t really advertise so…

E: So tell me about it…what kinds of things do you write about, Q? What torrid and inappropriate things do you fantasize about? What turns you on in the fantasy world? Maybe we can work a little magic…

Q: Oh…

E: [devil emoji]

Q: Ok so we’re really doing this?

E: If that’s ok with you, darling.

Q: Fuck, El, you know I love it when you call me “darling”.

E: Oh yeah? What else do you love? Tell me, baby.

Q: I love it when you touch me.

E: Yeah? Are we in Fillory right now?

Q: Yes.

E: And where are we exactly.

Q: We’re in Castle Whitespire.

E: Oh. Nice. Any room in particular?

Q: Um…in the throne room…

E: I like where this is headed. Keep going.

Q: Ok…so, we’re um…you’re the High King of Fillory…

E: Been there. It was meh…

Q: Ok don’t ruin my fantasy.

E: Sorry.

Q: And I’m…

Q: I’m a local farmer who has come to seek an audience with the High King.

E: Oh…well your audience has been granted, young sir…please step forward…

Q: Shit.

E: Might as well go all out, baby Q. Now…don’t break character…or daddy might have to spank you next time…

Q: Yes sir.

E: That’s better. Now where were we…

Q: I’ve come to seek an audience with the High King. It’s about…our land…

E: Go on…

Q: Well, your Majesty...our land has been in our family for generations and it’s…we’ve been given notice that the Crown will be seizing our land for…well, I’m not really sure why…but…

Q: I’m begging you not to do this…

Q: I will do anything, your Majesty… _anything_ …

E: Oh. So its like that, is it? Interesting…

Q: Please, sir. I have heard that you can be very…kind-hearted and understanding…that you…will sometimes grant people _favors._

E: I have been known to do so. But the question is, what exactly are _you_ , my ever-loyal subject, willing to do for such… _favors_?

Q: Well…

E: I’m listening…

Q: Um, I would be willing to…you see, your reputation in the land infers that you are…please don’t get me wrong, your majesty…

E: Continue.

Q: That you are…inclined to certain…um, pleasurable activities…

E: That is true. What exactly are you offering?

Q: Anything you desire… _Your Majesty_.

E: Hmm…would you be willing to touch me?

Q: Yes.

E: What about your mouth? Would you suck your High King’s cock for your family’s land?

Q: Yes. I…

E: Yes? What do you have to add?

Q: Just that I…it wouldn’t be a bother, your majesty. Not at all. I…you’re very beautiful.

E: Am I? Well that does make it easier, doesn’t it?

Q: I suppose so, sir.

E: You haven’t only come here for your family’s land then, have you? Surely there are a number of ways you could have offered to help. You’ve offered your body to me instead…could it be that perhaps you _want_ to be used by your High King?

Q: Oh god.

E: Stay with me, Q.

Q: Fuck. Yes. Yes your majesty I…I want that.

E: What is your name, young sir?

Q: Quentin, your majesty.

E: Well, Quentin, how long have you been thinking about sucking your High King’s cock?

Q: Quite some time, your majesty.

E: And how would you do it? Tell me…

Q: I would…play with your balls in my mouth…then I would lick slowly up your shaft, sir…

E: Mmm…and let me assure you that there is a great deal of length to lick…continue…

Q: I would…circle your head with my tongue, tasting you.

E: I’m already leaking in anticipation…Tell me more…

Q: Fuck…I would suck on the head, moan around it, so thick and smooth and good in my mouth.

E: Mmm…fuck yes…I can almost hear you now…

Q: I would suck you hard and take you all the way down, pushing your cock into my throat…

E: That warm, wet heat wrapping around me…I bet you would be a messy boy…

Q: Yes, your majesty. So messy. I’d make you so wet.

E: I might struggle not to come down your throat.

Q: I should shake with pleasure if you did, sir.

E: Oh would you now?

Q: Yes. I’ve longed to taste you for so long. I’ve touched myself countless times thinking about having your cum in my mouth, swallowing down every last drop…

E: I bet you’d beg for more, wouldn’t you?

Q: Gods, yes, your majesty. I would get on my knees and beg…

E: What else would you be willing to do…be willing to take…for my favor?

Q: I would…fuck, El, I’m not going to last much longer…

E: Don’t come unless I tell you to, Q.

Q: Shit. Ok. Um…I would be willing to take your cock in my ass.

E: Tell me how…

Q: I…you could bend me over. Or…you could sit on your throne and I could…I could ride you.

E: Fuck, Q…

Q: I could back up and bend over in front of you…let you finger me open…

E: Jesus yes…

Q: Let you grab me around the waist and pull me back after you put your hard dick inside me. Wrap your arms around me from behind while I bounce on your cock.

E: OMG Q…

Q: Then maybe I could turn around and straddle you, facing you. Throw my legs over the arms of your throne and hold on to your shoulders while you thrust up into me…fucking me hard and deep.

E: Q…fuck, baby, I’m…you can go ahead and come baby because I am so fucking close…

Q: Make me scream “Your Majesty!” while I come hard all over your chest. Feel you come inside me, buried so fucking deep in my ass…screaming my name and granting me everything I could ever ask for…

E: Oh fuck, Q! Quentin!

Q: Eliot!

…

E: Shit, Q…did you…

Q: Omg everywhere…

E: Fuck that’s hot.

Q: You should see it.

E: Can I?

Q: [solicited cum shot]

E: Fuck, baby.

Q: Did you?

E: I screamed your name so fucking loud. Thank god for sound wards.

Q: Yeah, can I see?

E: [solicited cum shot, complete with Eliot licking cum off of his fingers seductively]

Q: My. Fucking. God.

E: You have quite the fantasy life, Q.

Q: You have no idea…

E: Oh yeah? So does that mean I can look forward to some hot roleplay when I get home?

Q: I _might_ have some costume pieces sitting in my Amazon cart rn…

E: _Christ_ …

Q: See what you’ve started?

E: Mmm…I am in no way complaining…

Q: ;)

Q: I love you, El.

E: I love you, Q.

Q: I’ll let you get some sleep.

E: You too. Have immensely erotic dreams about me.

Q: I always do.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to add that this was birthed out of the very real experience of autocorrect thinking I mean “Fillory” whenever I write “fill”...take that to mean whatever you will...


End file.
